Presently, the number of solutions enabling to display information coming amongst others from social networks is increasing and they have become widely used. These solutions cover different areas such as digital signage (Tweet walls, Cisco digital signs, etc.), web or mobile phone applications (Netvibes, Flipboard, etc.). To monetize these applications, usually, online advertising services are provided that enable advertisers to buy brief advertising display on these screens or applications. These advertising services are mainly based on the Generalized Second Price auction, further referred to as GSP, where advertisers bid over predefined keywords. The choice of keywords, the mapping between keywords and targets, and the relevance of targets are often complex, not flexible and not adaptable.
In current applications such as Google AdsWord the insertion of second messages called advertisements, (provided by Google, are being based on keywords defined by advertisers. Advertisers define their keywords. When a Google end-user searches this or theses keywords e.g. in a browser, the second message called advertisement is shown or/is inserted in the application. Such system is limited in that advertisers have to provide predefined keywords whereas it is very difficult to know keywords' impact and have a clear visibility, in order to define targets precisely and measure their impact.
The match is done through keywords. Moreover, for the purpose of selection of keywords, Google provides a tool: KeyWords Planner (to get keywords ideas and traffic forecasts).
Additionally, in case of Twitter, it is provided with an insertion of second messages called online advertisements where the insertion of such second messages is based on interests, geography, gender, device and users similar to follower or keywords. Such second message provider like an advertiser has to select predefined fields for interest's selection or to enter keywords.
For keywords selection, indication of tweets number is given. Similarly to AdsWord, it is difficult to find the right keywords and to know if the selected keywords match the right population target.
Hence such systems and methods, and related devices are disadvantageous in that the second message insertion is based on keywords for which selected keywords it still is difficult (to plan to target the right population).